Let It Be
by Courtney Elyse
Summary: This story is mostly about Pheobe and Cole getting back together after him being in the wasteland. Also Prue is back, and Paige is still with them. Please RR, Thanks Heaps
1. Notes

Notes: Author: Courtney Elyse  
  
This story is: -After they vanquished Cole from being the source. -Paige is dating Glen. -Prue came back from heaven. -Leo and Piper are pregnant.  
  
Note: I do not own any characters. I am simply writing to entertain others. 


	2. Morning giggles

Chapter one.  
  
It was unusually silent in Halliwell manor, for a Sunday morning. All you could hear was Paige giggling unstoppable from her room!  
  
"Ahh would you stop that?!" piper yelled from her room as she made her way to Paige's room. Piper didn't bother knocking and just walked on in. Piper gasped as she saw Paige on top of Glen, she closed her eyes and ran out of her room, nearly bumping into the door frame on her way out. "Sorrrrry." Paige could hear her say as the door closed.  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
Paige was saying goodbye to Glen at the front door. Just then Piper walked down the stairs, "eww get a room please" piper said as she saw glen give a passionate kiss to paige. Paige giggled at glen with him kissing her ear. "I'll seeya little sugar plum" glen sweetly said and laughed. "bye.hehehe" paige said and closed the door. Paige then turned to piper who was standing there in disgust! "oh to answer your question we had a room but somebody interrupted us!!!" Half joking paige said and walked into the kitchen as did piper following her half smiling to herself.  
  
There sitting at the table was Prue and Leo. They both looked up at Piper who was standing there in shock and silence. Although worry all over her face. "Where.where's Pheobe?" Piper said in a half whisper.  
  
"Ahh.."Prue said confused. 


	3. Morning Giggles Two

Morning Giggles Two:  
  
"You, piper got her to work last remember? So she must be still asleep!" Prue said confused by Pipers behaviour. "Oh..oh right sorry, its just after this whole Cole thing I have been really worried that she might go do something silly." Piper explained, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I know we all have been honey" Prue said.  
  
At that Phoebe walked in. "All have been what?" Phoebe asked. "Umm all have been..annoyed by Paige and Glen being so sooky towards in each other for the past week." Prue quickly said.  
  
Paige gave a small glare towards Prue and sat at the table as did Piper, as they ate their breakfast.  
  
As Phoebe looked confused at Prue's response, she made herself a coffee, and the phone started to ring.  
  
"ahhh, oh 10:30 ahh I will get that" Phoebe said while quickly picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello...hmm huh....yup...huh huh" Phoebe was whispering into the phone.  
  
Leo, piper, paige and prue were all looking at her strangely. At this Phoebe rolls her eyes and turns her back towards them all.  
  
"yeah..Okay!!!...sorry hmm okay you know I do..yeah that's right. Okay....hmm...yeah bye" Phoebe hangs up and turns towards everyone. They all are still looking at her strangely. Paige pops up "Who was that?" "Umm someone" Phoebe answers picking up her coffee and sitting at the table.  
  
"Ahh. Okay someone, like who someone?" Prue asks, raising her eyebrows. Phoebe looks down at her coffee, "Ahh.Dad, yeh it was dad." "Oh okay. Weird him ringing this early. What did he want?" Piper says.  
  
"Yeh, hmm nothing." Phoebe said, got up and walked out of the room. Piper plops her hands down onto the table making a noise, "Okay fine."  
  
Leo looks up towards the ceiling. "Sorry, the elders are calling." "Nice" Piper says sarcastically. "Be back soon." Leo orbs out.  
  
Paige Sighs...  
  
"What?" Prue asks. "Oh nothing." Paige says. "Oh I have to go now, I have to go do some errands and then meet Glen for lunch." "Already?" Piper says. "You must be really having fun, Oh oh sorry hit a nerve" Paige glares at Piper and gets up, While Prue is trying not to laugh. "Bye!!!" Paige yells, as they hear the front door shut. 


	4. In Phoebe's room

Chapter Two. In Phoebe's room:  
  
Phoebe is getting dressed she has a towel around her and she is looking for clothes. Cole shimmers in behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I like this outfit the best" Cole sweetly says. "Hmm" Phoebe says. "I bet you would." As she takes off her towel and puts some clothes on while Cole sits on her bed and just watches Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe turns around with clothes on, "You know you should have waited just an hour because I would have gotten to your apartment by then and here we could get caught!" Phoebe says or voice strained with worry.  
  
"I know, I know but I missed you so much and I needed more then a chat on the phone!" Cole said standing up and making his way to Phoebe.  
  
"Oh I know Cole I missed you too, but we have to be careful until I find the right time to tell the about us ok?" Cole nodded reluctantly.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Don't be like that" "Like what" Cole smiled. Phoebe hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Hey!" Cole laughed, and brought Phoebe closer to him.  
  
Down Stairs, Piper is taking off the dishes from the table. "Hey what do you think of Glen and Paige being together?" Piper asks Prue.  
  
Prue is reading the paper. "Huh...oh sorry umm yeh they seem pretty close, so I have no problem with it I guess. Except the noises are just right beside my bedroom!" Prue lauged.  
  
"Hmm yeah I suppose" Piper said trying to laugh alittle. "Hey did you still want help with the club today?" Prue ask looking up. "Hey oh yeah if you don't mind" Piper says forgetting about it.  
  
"Nah sure I don't honey, Yah think Phoebe will be up to it?" Prue asks "Umm maybe you should ask her" Piper says concentrating to get the egg of a plate. "Yeah, I will right now!" Prue smiles leaving.  
  
In Phoebe's room..  
  
Cole and Phoebe are kissing while Cole is undoing phoebes shirt. Between kisses "I need you" Cole says. "Yeah I need you to, but." Cole was about to speak but quickly shut up hearing footsteps.  
  
From outside the room "Huh Phoebe? Who are you talking to?" Prue questions. "Ahh ummm nobody! What do you want?!" Phoebe nearly shouts.  
  
"Oh umm I am coming in okay?" Prue says confused.  
  
"Ahhhh.Just a second okay?" Phoebe asks stressed.  
  
Phoebe whispers to Cole "I love you, meet you in two hours okay" "Yeah" Cole is holding phoebes hands. "I love you too." They kiss and he shimmers out in between it.  
  
The door suddenly opens..  
  
"Okay! What's going on in here?" Prue asks looking at Phoebe's bra showing and her hair all frazzled! 


	5. Guilt Washer's Over

This Is still Chapter Two: Guilt Washer's Over.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far! Thanks Evilangel4 & svata2004 for reviewing, makes me keep want to write it. Also I am adding music (lyrics) to the story so you know what the characters are feeling in some places. Enjoy!  
  
Phoebe was just standing there without really realizing that Prue was standing there too, barging in!  
  
...LYRICS... I hurt so much by one Its funny how I never showed the pain Do you ever wonder if your sane? They all see nothing They have hurt one in the end I am not that easy to bend  
  
All the things I do is all wrong to you So what is it to be, you and me You never saw, You just tore me apart From the finishing line to the start.  
  
Scared that nothing will turn out planned The future comes like the past Its funny I never showed the pain Do you ever wonder who is sane? They have hurt one in the end Ya know I am not that easy to bend Send me away to fend.  
  
Its one thing I never showed the pain Another they never saw All just tore.. Straight to the heart who saw Saw straight through you and me Saw straight to the sea.  
  
All the things I do Must be to easy for you Must be to easy for you... ......LYRICS.......by: Me! Hehe (Courtney elyse)  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe?" Prue waved her hand in front of Phoebe's face. "Huh?" Phoebe shakes her head and looks over herself. "Oh right I was just getting dressed and ahh.. Doing my hair." Phoebe answers as she buttons up her top and does her hair.  
  
"Hmm" Prue looks suspicious at Phoebe. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to help piper and me get the club ready for tonight? She said she would pay us."  
  
Phoebe is just standing there looking in the mirror in a daze. "Hello earth to Phoebe!" Prue says.  
  
"Ahh sorry umm nah I would rather stay home sorry." Phoebe says looking at Prue.  
  
"Yeah that's fine though are you coming tonight to see the band?" Prue asked.  
  
"Umm maybe depends." Phoebe says.  
  
"Okay well piper and I will be off now, if you need us we are at P4 and Paige is with Glen for lunch, she has her cell phone with her." Prue says looking worried.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe says "Okay then, sweetie cya later" Prue says closing the door behind her. "Bye." Phoebe whispers.  
  
....LYRICS...... Hang out my window and over your head Stare at your feelings to see where they end Your waiting here till someone brake's you from the inside You have been so composed We know there is always something tearing you apart It's always so much longer then you counted on It hits you so much harder then you thought But you don't worry cuz you got soul  
  
You're so heavy you're so misunderstood And I spent all my wishes wishing everything was good You have been here so long We all know there is always something tearing you apart It's always so much longer then you counted on It hit you so much harder then you thought  
  
You don't worry you don't worry You have so much soul.. ......LYRICS......By Matchbox20  
  
Paige opened the door at 3:00pm, to the manor that afternoon.  
  
She sighs with relief no one is home. Paige puts her jacket away and then hears noises from the lounge room. "Oh Piper, Your telling me to get a room and you're here..." Paige was cut off by the sight.  
  
"Ahh Phoebe I am so sorry I thought you were Piper!" Paige says embarrassed.  
  
Phoebe gets up wide eyes. "I thought you were out with Glen!"  
  
"What the hell? Ahhh uhh Phoebe why did you just get up off of COLE!!!? Isn't he suppose to be in the WASTELAND?!" Paige yells so stunned with shock.  
  
"Uh see he sought of came back" Phoebe says looking at Cole sitting there with out a shirt on.  
  
"YEH I CAN SEE THAT PHOEBE! OH PHOEBE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Paige rubs her head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah I know but see I love Cole and her loves me you just have to except that." Phoebe answers.  
  
Cole is putting his shirt back on and then stands up and taps Phoebe on the shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?" Phoebe looks at Cole with sorry in her eyes.  
  
"I think I might go." Cole says touching her arm. "Yeah okay" Phoebe touches his hand and squeezes it tightly.  
  
Then Cole shimmers away.  
  
Phoebe turns back around to Paige but she's walking up the stairs. "Wait! Paige I can explain"  
  
Paige stops. Without turning around to face Phoebe.  
  
"Well its just that, I love him and I need him, he isn't evil anymore he never was while he was with me." Phoebe pleads.  
  
"Is that all you have Phoebe!"  
  
"Well yeah isn't that enough?" Phoebe says still talking to Paige's back.  
  
"Look Phoebe, I care for you allot I just don't want you to get hurt again!" Paige says feeling the tears coming on.  
  
"I know honey, Look I will be extra careful. Can you promise you won't tell anyone till I am ready?" Phoebe waits for an answer.  
  
"What ever!" Paige mumbles and walks off to her room.  
  
Phoebe looks down to her feet and sighs loudly. ..................................  
  
Night time in the manor:  
  
All four sisters are sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner, chinese that Prue and Piper brought home.  
  
"So how was your day Paige?" Prue asks looking up.  
  
Paige glares at Phoebe, That no one saw. "Yeah good but interesting."  
  
"Okay" Prue laughs.  
  
"Are you all coming to the club, because we better get going." Piper says looking at her watch.  
  
"Ahh, I might stay. I don't feel to good." Phoebe says swishing her food around with her folk.  
  
"I bet you are Pheebs. But you can come can't you?" Paige says harshly but only Phoebe realizes the tone of Paige's voice.  
  
Phoebe notices everyones looking at her, ready for a answer. "Umm yeah okay!"  
  
....................................  
  
The Club, They are all sitting on the lounges.  
  
Phoebe is in a serious daze.  
  
"What's wrong Phoebe?" Piper asks.  
  
No answer. "Earth to Phoebe? Phoebe!" Piper nearly yells.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh sorry Piper what were you saying?" Phoebe looks around.  
  
"I was asking if you were okay?" Piper says worried.  
  
"Yeah Pheebs, You seem distant lately." Prue says.  
  
Paige fakely smiles "Yeah Phoebe, Why don't you share?"  
  
Phoebe glares at Paige, trying not to blink because then she new tears would start coming. "Sorry I might just go home, I am not up to this."  
  
Prue rubs Phoebes leg. "Come on Pheebs, we haven't been together for ages." Phoebe sighs and looks up and see's Paige smiling fakely. Phoebe looks away.  
  
"Okay if it means that much to you." Phoebe finally says.  
  
"Thanks" Prue whispers.  
  
"Anyways" Piper says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Paige how are you and Glen doing?" Prue asks looking over at Paige.  
  
Paige looks a bit embarrassed in the dark light. "Fine, Thank you very much." Paige giggles.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes, and laughs. Phoebe smiles.  
  
"Pheebs I know this is hard for you..but this whole Cole ordeal has gone on long enough Sweetie. I mean no one wanted this for you even Cole didn't but it happened, so I think you should maybe start dating again, or at least getting out more then just work." Piper says trying not to put it harshly.  
  
Phoebe just stares at Piper and a single tear trickles down her cheek.  
  
Paige looks down and sighs. Phoebe stands up.  
  
"Umm, sorry guys I will just see you at home. Sorry! Ahh yeah" Phoebe catches a glance from Paige.  
  
They all watch her walk out of the club, with the band playing loudly.  
  
.......LYRICS...... See it in your eyes it not the way I feel inside And I wonder why its gotta be this way And I don't know whats real and why don't you tell me how you feel And everyone whats to say goodbye  
  
And I wonder why I am falling If you could only see all the tears that are falling And everyone tells me that I don't know whats real Everyone whats to say goodbye  
  
I wonder why I am falling Don't you ask me why let go of my hand Because I am falling.  
  
I try to close my eyes And I see you in my mind And I wonder why you have to leave it all behind Everyone wants to say goodbye. And I wonder why I am falling... Why am I falling. ......LYRICS......By Candice Alley. 


	6. Why Us?

Chapter Three: Why Us?  
  
A/N: Thank you svata2004 for reviewing! At the end of each section can you all review if you have time because I don't know if people want me to keep going, Thanks! Well here is more for you all! Enjoy.  
  
At a park, its mostly all dark with no lights to see anyone. Phoebe is there sitting on a swing, crying.  
  
"Cole, why is this happening? Cole please.." Phoebe whispers.  
  
Phoebe sits silently and looks up to the stars trying not to cry anymore. Cole shimmers in behind her and she jumps up off of the swing and turns towards Cole in a fighting position.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey its me!" Cole smiles and grabs Phoebe's hands that are still in a position.  
  
Phoebe sighs and relaxes as Cole brings her into a big hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asks talking into Phoebe's ear.  
  
"My sisters." Phoebe whispers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They said I should get out more and start dating again!"  
  
Cole could hear the anger build up again in Phoebe's voice. "Its okay." Cole calmed Phoebe down.  
  
"Look I understand if you need a brake from us." Cole says quietly.  
  
Phoebe brake's the hug and looks into Cole's eyes in the dark. Cole sighs seeing hurt written all over her face.  
  
"No I mean no! I will and have always wanted to be with you no matter what happens." Phoebe says in shock that Cole could even suggest that.  
  
"Really?" Cole smiles and brings Phoebe into a hug and they both shimmer out.  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige are all still at the club.  
  
"Maybe I was to harsh on her, I mean she went through allot, I mean is going through allot! I shouldn't have said anything. I am so dumb!" Piper says rambling in the end.  
  
"No, Piper you are so not dumb, you weren't being hard on her she needed to be snapped out of her own world and back into reality. She knows we all love her so you shouldn't worry you were only trying to protect her from getting in a bigger state!" Paige said trying to comfort Piper in a small sideways hug.  
  
"Thanks Paige." Piper whispered.  
  
"Maybe we should all just go home?" Prue says seeing Piper upset.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Piper smiles slightly.  
  
Manor, In Phoebe's room:  
  
Cole and Phoebe are sitting on the bed, Cole is hugging Phoebe. Phoebe had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on baby, everything will be okay it usually turns out fine." Cole says  
  
"Usually?" Phoebe smiles and raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Phoebe, Look I love you more then life and I expect you too know that by now and if you don't I will show you but I don't want to be anywhere with out you. No matter if you hurt me a thousand times I will always love you deep inside of my heart!" Cole says looking into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Phoebe try's to speak. "No phoebe listen everything will be okay! We just have to stick together through all patches, rough or hard and even easy. I love you phoebe Halliwell, that's all that matters to me!" Cole says and they drift forward in a passionate kiss.  
  
Cole can taste Phoebe's tears because they are still running down, but in happiness as well as guilt.  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige all walk in to the manor.  
  
"Wonder if Phoebe's home yet." Prue says taking off her jacket.  
  
"Her car is outside so she must be." Piper says.  
  
Piper starts walking up the stairs and Paige and Prue both follow her.  
  
They all are ending for Phoebe's room, and Phoebe's door is slightly open so they don't bother knocking.  
  
Cole and Phoebe don't hear anything they are too interested in one another to let anything bother them.  
  
Prue opens the door they all gasp in shock! With the sight of Phoebe and Cole together....Kissing!  
  
Prue coughs to make them notice they are all here. Amazed by them not noticing all ready.  
  
"Ahh Prue!" Phoebe wines with wide eyes.  
  
Prue folds her arms and shakes her head mostly to herself.  
  
"What are you three doing home!?" Phoebe says in shock and embarrassment written all over her face. She stands up in dis-belief.  
  
"Well we came home to see how you were. But obviously you are FINE!!" Piper yells.  
  
"Phoebe what on earth are you doing kissing him, that thing?" Prue fly's her hands around indicating to Cole.  
  
"MORE TO THE POINT, PHOEBE HALLIWELL I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! For God's sake PHOEBE how could you do this to us AGAIN?!" Piper yells pointing her hands at Phoebe, feeling the tears coming from her eyes.  
  
Phoebe laughs very nervously, and sits back down on the bed next to Cole who is just in a huge shock. "Ahh..see umm." Phoebe try's but nothing comes out of her mouth.  
  
"Well Phoebe, you got your time! I think you are ready now!" Paige says shaking her head.  
  
Prue and Piper both look at Paige in questioning looks. "I new, since this morning!" Paige whispers looking down.  
  
Piper nods and Prue frowns at Phoebe for putting Paige in this position.  
  
Phoebe ignores this and is trying to explain "Well...uhh, umm after I saw him in the wasteland I wanted him back so I looked in the book of shadows and I found out that I could save him but only if he received his powers without being evil still so I told him and he received powers from demons souls, and then I gave him a little push with the book and he was out! So there we have it, then when he came to earth he lost all those powers." Phoebe finally gets it all out.  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige were all just in silence.  
  
Until Piper beams up in disgust. "You have been hiding behind our backs for how long!!!!?"  
  
"Ahh just six months" Phoebe smiles nervously.  
  
"What the Hell? Six god damn months? You are telling me PHOEBE you have been, ahh I don't even want to think about this!" Piper rubs her head.  
  
"Piper I don't want to hurt anyone..." Phoebe gets cut off.  
  
"It is a little late for that don't you think Phoebe?" Prue says.  
  
Phoebe sighs and rubs her head tears rolling down her cheeks once again.  
  
"I thought you said it would be all okay" Phoebe whispers to Cole but everyone could hear her. Cole was just about to speak but got cut of by Paige. "Umm I think Phoebe everyone has figured out you can not trust COLE!"  
  
Cole stands up and Prue, Piper and Paige step back thinking he is going to hurt them.  
  
"You all can believe or think what the heel you like but never on my dead body tell Phoebe that she can not trust me because I sure know she does and I trust her. So don't go saying those things when I am around!"  
  
Phoebe stands up "Cole, Cole honey you don't need to do this."  
  
"Well I sure hope your not around for long!" Prue says still having her arms folded.  
  
Piper starts to get dizzy and leans on the wall for support, everyone sees this.  
  
"Piper are you okay is the baby kicking?" Paige asks.  
  
Piper looks up "No, no its not that, Leo? Leo?"  
  
Phoebe walks over to Piper "Are you okay?" She whispers. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Piper yells to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe just backs away silently back to were Cole is standing.  
  
Leo orbs in, "What is a matter honey?" "Just a bit dizzy can you sense if the baby is okay?"  
  
Leo closes his eyes "Yeah the baby is fine." Piper sighs in relief.  
  
Leo suddenly notices Cole there, "What on earth are you doing here!?"  
  
"Ahh, long story" Paige smiles weakly towards Leo.  
  
Phoebe walks up to Cole and holds his hand.  
  
Phoebe has tears in her eyes. "I am sorry guys!" She looks down.  
  
Then Cole and Phoebe shimmer out. "Is that one of a demon's souls powers?" Paige asks squinting. 


	7. For Love

Continued of Chapter three. For Love:  
  
"What now she's going to go off and become all mighty queen of evil again!" Piper says sarcastically, more then pissed off.  
  
"No I think he is good this time." Leo says in a calm voice.  
  
"What? Leo?!" Piper has wide eyes and crossing her arms at Leo.  
  
"Calm down honeys, I am not saying he should be with Phoebe." Leo try's to make Piper understand what he is getting at.  
  
"You better no be he has hurt her too many times!" Piper says  
  
Leo sighs. "And Paige why didn't you tell us earlier? Honey" Piper says wining a little.  
  
Paige shrugs nearly letting the tears come down her cheeks. "I don't know, I am sorry."  
  
"Its okay, Its just we could have done something about it before interrupting there little session here!" Piper says waving her hands around frantically.  
  
Prue puts a reassuring arm around Paige. "Its okay sweetie, It will all work out." Prue says sighing.  
  
Piper looks at Paige, "Sorry, its not your fault, I am just sick and tired of all of this." Piper says smiling weakly towards Prue and Paige.  
  
They all just look down, and there is silence for more than a minute.  
  
"Where is she Leo?!" All three girls says at the same time like it was on cue.  
  
...MUSIC.... HEY YOUR GLASS IS EMPTY IT'S A HELL OF A LONG WAY HOME. WHY DON'T YOU LET ME TAKE YOU ITS NOT GOOD TO GO ALONE. I NEVER WOULD HAVE OPENED UP BUT YOU SEEMED SO REAL TO ME. AFTER ALL THE BULL SHIT I HAVE HEARD IT IS REFRESHING NOT TO SEE. I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND. SHE DOES NOT EXPECT IT FROM ME SO DON'T TELLL ME I HAVE NOT BEEN GOOD TO YOU DON'T TELL ME I HAVE NOT BEEN THERE FOR YOU JUST TELL ME WHY NOTHING IS GOOD ENOUGH. SO DON'T TELL ME WHY HE HAS NEVER BEEN GOOD TO YOU. I'LL BE GOOD TO YOU JUST LET ME TRY AND I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU I'LL SHOW YOU WHY, YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE THEN GOOD ENOUGH. ....MUSIC...By Sarah Mclauchlen.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you liked that! I think most of Sarah Mclauclen's songs are good to relate to this story. If you would me to add something to this story ask me and I'll try to fit it in for you. Thanks heaps! Review Please. 


	8. For Love Part 2

A/N: HEY!! Everyone. Please review and tell me what you think about my story! Tell me what you what in it also, like if you would like more Piper and Leo or what? Thanks, Enjoy!  
  
For Love Part 2:  
  
********MUSIC********* Your love is better then ice cream better then anything else that I have tried your love is better then ice cream everyone here knows how to fly it's a long way down it is a long way down to the place where we started from... Your love is better then chocolate and better then anything else I have tried everyone here knows how to cry it's a long way down. To the place where we started from. *******MUSIC*********By Sarah Mclachlan.  
  
"Umm actually the elders are calling!" Leo says looking worried in what the girls will say to him. "What?! What for? Don't they know we have a crisis on our hands!!" Piper frantically waves her hands around to motion in what she is saying to Leo. "They probably do, but they are calling. I will be back soon!" Leo says orbing out in a bluey white shimmer. "You better be MR!" Piper shouts looking upwards.  
  
"Calm down Piper this situation has happened many times, she always comes around you will see honey!" Prue says trying convince everyone even herself. "Lets just hope she will" Prue whispers rubbing Piper's back. "Well yeah, BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T?!" Piper says frantically switching her head from Paige to Prue. "Oh wait a second she didn't come around two years ago she lied to us and pretended she already vanquished him and then she dated him!.."Prue stops in mid sentence noticing Piper staring at her with slight humour in her eyes, noticing that Prue is finding this situation hard as well. Prue doesn't know what to do with Piper's eyes right on her with an annoyed exspresion on her face. "Oh come on Piper I mean I saw the hurt in her eyes didn't you?" Prue says looking at Paige just standing there looking around Phoebe's room. "So you are actually on her side now?" Piper says quietly. "What?! No I am not! It is just that I think I know that she will come around." Prue says amazed at what Piper sujested. "Yeh well, I think you have just become a softy." Piper says hitting Prue playfully. "Never!!" Prue smiles.  
  
"Ahh, sorry to interrupt your bonding session here, but we have a WITCH to find!" Paige interrupts. "Great! Don't let me forget!" Piper says sarcastically.  
  
Leo orbs in with a slightly worried face. "Hi honey that was quick we were just about to scry for Phoebe!" Piper says in a sweet voice, changing her moods very quickly. Leo looks puzzled. "What is wrong?" Piper asks. "I was just thinking maybe you should wait till tomorrow?" "WHAT? We don't have that sought of time!!!" Paige says worried.  
  
They all start to walk up to the attic with Leo following behind worried as well.  
  
A/N: Well do you want more or not? Please review so I can write more for you! 


	9. Just another problem, or not?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Svata2004.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Just Another Problem, Or Not?  
  
"Do you know something we don't?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows to Leo.  
  
"Well" Leo started "Okay! The elders did call me because of phoebe and Cole saying you should wait awhile before contacting her. They said just to see if she is going to turn again or just having a break!" Leo said very quickly, slightly looking at Piper.  
  
Leo could see Prue was a bout to say something with her squinting her eyes at him.  
  
"JUST A BREAK!?" Prue yelled, waving her hands everywhere.  
  
"When did ya exactly plan to tell you this huh Leo, what tomorrow as well?! This idea of the Elders sounds like it's some sought of experiment." Paige said trying to figure out every little detail.  
  
"Yeah, but this waiting only works if she is going to come back doesn't it?" Prue says trying to calm down.  
  
"Well she said she would never do evil again!" Piper says looking down at her stomach.  
  
"Yeah...But would she do it for Cole again?" Prue says raising her eyes to everyone.  
  
Paige rolls her eyes. 


	10. Stuck without you

Chapter Ten: Stuck Without You.  
  
A/N: Keep reading!!! LOL..Here it is, Enjoy!  
  
******MUSIC****** YOUR NEVER BORING YOUR ALWAYS CHANGING TAKE ME LEAD THE WAY I AM SERIOUS DELIROUS I AM CRAZY ABOUT YOU WHAT MORE CAN I SAY I LOVE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU DO I NEED YOU DON'T EVERY SAY WE ARE THROUGH THE SUN IS SHINING THE WORLD IS SMILING YOUR SALTY SKIN THE HEAT WITHIN I CAN'T HELP MYSELF I WANT TO TOUCH IT I AM STUCK WITHOUT YOU LOST WITHOUT YOU I LOVE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU DO I NEED YOU DON'T EVER SAY WE ARE THROUGH I LOVE YOU BABY I LOVE YOU ******MUSIC*******  
  
Cole's apartment the one he had when they very first meet.  
  
"So you got you place alright again huh?" Phoebe says looking around at the very neat little place.  
  
"Hmm, Yeah the neighbours don't like it though!" Cole says a bit annoyed with the situation of no one liking him.  
  
"Oh well at least the owner is on your side hey?" Phoebe smiles at him.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you are right" Cole says walking around Phoebe.  
  
"I am always right, don't you forget that!" Phoebe says swirling around in a circle to hit Cole playfully on the arm.  
  
Cole stops walking in a circle, "Sorry I forgot!" He says smiling into Phoebes eyes.  
  
Cole grabs Phoebes hands into his.  
  
"You know Phoebe if this place brings back to many bad memory's we can go somewhere else, or I could get another apartment? And whenever you want to go home I will take you there.." Cole says trying to make Phoebe feel safe with him.  
  
"Slow down Cole you have given me to much already!" Phoebe says smiling widely.  
  
Phoebe and Cole kiss softly as they get closer. 


	11. Shopping?

Chapter Eleven: Shopping?  
  
Cole and Phoebe are at a shopping centre, at a table with chinease.  
  
"Are you okay honey? We can go home, I just needed food for us so we can eat." Cole laughs.  
  
"Yes Cole I am fine, stop worrying about me would you?" Phoebe says giving Cole a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well if you are going to give me kisses for worrying, I might just have worry more."  
  
Phoebe smiles and kisses him on the cheek again.  
  
"Is that all I get" Cole laughs.  
  
Meanwhile Paige, piper and Prue are in the same shopping centre at a registar.  
  
"I can't believe leo made us go out! Ahh well I suppose it gets our minds off things" Prue smiles a little. "We have a couple more hours of waiting!"  
  
"Less talk more eating, wanna grab a table and get some food." Paige questions rubbing her stomach.  
  
Piper sees Phoebe and Cole and they are kissing.  
  
Piper grows annoyed.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Paige asks with worry in her eyes.  
  
"OH oh no not you Paige, PHOEBE!" Piper nearly yells waving her hands around.  
  
"We have been through this honey" Prue rubs Pipers back.  
  
"Don't honey me when Phoebe and Cole are right over there making out!" Piper says pointing her finger towards them.  
  
They all start to walk over to where they are while Prue is starting to stress while rubbing her head.  
  
"Then I guess we won't need to scry for her huh!" Paige says smiling weakly. 


	12. Caught!

Chapter twelve: Caught?  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up cause it makes me want to write for you all! Enjoy!  
  
Phoebe is kissing Coles neck and Cole is laughing.  
  
Piper, Paige and Prue all arrive to were they are sitting.  
  
"What a happy couple!" Piper say sarcastically.  
  
"Ahhgmm hmm." Prue trys to interrupt.  
  
Phoebe looks up with wide eyes. "Ahh guys what are you doing here?"  
  
Phoebe trys to cover her face in Coles chest to her red face from being embarrassed.  
  
"Come on missy!" Prue says grabbing Phoebes wrist. "Your coming with us!"  
  
"Prue for god's sake I am older enough to walk by myself." Phoebe says getting out of Prue's grip.  
  
Cole stands up as well.  
  
"Yeah but then you will walk back to Cole won't you!? I know you Pheebs! Now come on and get your butt in the car!" Prue says motioning with her hands for Phoebe to move.  
  
As Phoebe follows them all to the car, Cole follows Phoebe.  
  
They reach the car outside, and Prue pushes Phoebe into the back seat. "Okay okay okay I am in thank you Prue!" Phoebe says pushing away Prues hands.  
  
Prue turns and see's Cole there behind her.  
  
"Ahh sorry Cole no room for unwanted demons in the car for you! There's three voters against one. So there you have it! Bye bye." Prue says pointing her finger at him.  
  
Phoebe glares at Prue as she hops into the passanger sit, next to Piper who is driving.  
  
Phoebe winds down her window and sticks her head out like a little girl and Cole walks over to her.  
  
"Sorry about this!" Phoebe says.  
  
Cole smiles sheepishly, Cole leans in and kisses phoebe right when the car pulls out.  
  
"Excuse me! I was busy!" Phoebe says waving her hands around.  
  
"Sorry about that didn't realize!" Piper says sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe glares at her and folds her arms.  
  
Paige smiles at Phoebe thinking this is funny.  
  
"What are you smiling at?!" Phoebe raisers her voice.  
  
Paige immediately turns her head to the direction of the window. 


	13. Moving?

Chapter Twelve:  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing Please review more because other wise I won't write for you! Hehe. Thanks heaps. Enjoy!  
  
Manor, they are all in the kitchen sitting at the table.  
  
Silence, Phoebe is taping a tune with her fingers on the table.  
  
"Can you please cut that out!" Paige raisers her voice.  
  
Phoebe looks up and stops.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay can someone start?" Prue finally speaks.  
  
"I vote for Phoebe to start!" Piper says smiling fakely.  
  
Phoebe looks up at the sound of her own name.  
  
"Umm, umm, hmm, ahh, umm." Phoebe can only get out.  
  
"Cut it out!" Paige raisers her voice again.  
  
"Okay! Phoebe why did you do this!?" Prue finally asks a sensible question.  
  
"I didn't know what to say." Phoebe smiles fakely.  
  
"This is not the time for acting dumb, you know exactly what I mean!" Prue says raising her voice.  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Because I love him!" Phoebe says firmly.  
  
"We are not going to get anywhere if that is all you can say." Paige says rubing her head.  
  
Phoebe looks towards Paige and sticks her tounge out.  
  
Piper starts to talk first since awhile, softly and quiet. "Well Pheebs, if you loved him as much as you say you do you would have told us about this whole thing before it got to six months sneaking around, now it is just more hurt on him." Piper finish's without making eye contact with Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe sighs and l0ooks down and covers her face with her hands, as she rubs her eyes.  
  
"Look first don't put a guilt trip on me because I already feel bad enough right now, second I certainly know I love Cole even if you three don't approve or like it I don't really care because this is something I have made a decision on and I love you all allot I think you know that, but thirdly I am moving out and in with Cole!" Phoebe finish's without making eye contact either, and just playing with her hands.  
  
Prue's eyes widen. "What did you say?!"  
  
Phoebe opens her mouth to speak.  
  
But gets cut off by Piper, "Prue I just think she is saying she wants to leave us for a demon!"  
  
"Ya sure ya wanna do this Pheebs?" Paige asks turning her head slightly.  
  
"Yes I am!" Phoebe says firmly and then whispers, "I think."  
  
Silence.  
  
Phoebe stands up.  
  
"Well that went well didn't it!" Phoebe says sarcastically, but more to herself then anyone else as she starts to walk to her bedroom.  
  
"Maybe I'll go talk to her." Paige sujests.  
  
"No stay, I'll go." Prue says getting up and leaving Piper and Paige. 


End file.
